Black Out
by Twipi
Summary: Sonny is in a head on collision and blacks out.  In her unconsciousness, she is transported to another dimension where everything is opposite.  MULTI-CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, every girl would have their own cardboard cutout of Chad.**

* * *

**Black Out**

"Do you know if she's okay?" I could hear Tawni say. Apparently I had been in some kind of car accident. It was a head on collision, and I was lucky to be alive. I was trying my best to keep from blacking out. I wanted to hear as much information as possible. I couldn't remember the past few hours, and I was really confused.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She might lose consciousness a few times, and we're monitoring that, but give her a month and things should be back to normal." The doctor said. I was a little worried about the consciousness part, but at least I knew I was going to be fine.

"What happened!" I could hear a frantic Chad enter the room.

"Head on collision. She's lucky to be alive. Now, I think it's best to let Miss Munroe get some sleep. She's had a big day." I could hear Tawni and Chad exit the room along with the doctor. I was alone. I decided to let the darkness overcome me and seep into unconsciousness. There was nothing left to hear, and I was having trouble staying conscious anyway. Eventually, everything was black.

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in my dressing room. This confused me because I had just been in the hospital room. This must be some kind of dream I was having. I glanced at my vanity and over to Tawni's side of the room. Everything looked normal, but something didn't feel right. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was in a short plaid skirt and a navy blue vest and tie. Something about this outfit rang a bell, then it hit me. I was in one of those drama snob's uniforms! Maybe we were doing a sketch about Mackenzie Falls or something. I don't know why else I would be wearing this. I was about to go out and explore the rest of the studio when someone entered the room. It was Tawni. She too was in a Mackenzie Falls uniform.

"Hey Tawni"

"Hello Sonny. Ready to shoot our next scene?"

"Uh, yeah. So, what's this sketch about."

"Sketch? Sonny, we're not on some juvenile comedy show, we're part of a sophisticated drama." Since when did Tawni use words like "juvenile" and "sophisticate",and what drama?

"Tawni, we're on So Random."

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! Please! That show is idiotic and immature. We're on Mackenzie Falls! The number one tween show?"

"Okay. So where's Chad?"

"Chad Dylan Goldfarb? He's cracking jokes over at So Random."

"Goldfarb?"

"That is his last name, Sonny. What has gotten into you?"

"Tawni, who do you love the most?"

"I can't choose. I love everyone equally."

"So not yourself."

"Sonny, how shallow of you!"

"Uh, sorry. Bye Tawni."

"Have a wonderful day, Allison!" Wow, so a smart, selfless, non-comedic Tawni. What kind of world was this? When I went unconscious, I must have gone to some alternate dimension where everything but me is opposite. Guess it was time to go find my other friends. I went as quickly as I could over to the Prop House, which was now covered in Mackenzie Falls props. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Hey Sonny." Nico said. I wonder what this Nico would be like.

"Hey Nico. Do you want to grab a sandwich from the commisionary or play some video games?" This should help me figure out his personality.

"Allison, video games are for children. Over here at Mackenzie Falls, we like to act like refined adults. You should have known that!"

"Sorry, guess I just don't feel quite right today. Do you by chance have a girlfriend?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, you know I'm not interested in you. Yes, I have a lady. Sadly, she's from Chuckle City, but she's a keeper. I'm dating Penelope, the most beautiful person on the planet."

"You're dating Penelope?"

"Sonny, you're the one who got us together." I better play along.

"Uh, yeah, you're right Nico, sorry I forgot. Where's Grady?"

"He's shooting a scene, he should be back in ten. Man, I hate that guy."

"But you and Grady are best friends!"

"Did you hit your head or something! Grady is a jerk. He thinks he's all that just because he plays Mackenzie."

"Grady plays Mackenzie!" I couldn't help but to start laughing. Come on, Grady playing Mackenzie? That's saying Grady is Chad Dylan Cooper, and trust me, they are nothing alike! It's hilarious.

"I think you need to rest. See you tomorrow." And with that, Nico walked out of the room. I decided to wait there to see new Grady, when someone else came in. It was new Zora, and let me tell you, she looked different! He hair was curled perfectly, and she was wearing bright pink lipstick. She was covered in sparkly pink from head to toe. If it wasn't for the fact she was brunette, I might have mistaken her for Tawni.

"Hey Zora."

"Hey Sonny! Did you see the cover of Tween Weekly today?"

"Um, no."

"Guess who's on the cover!"

"You?"

"Yeah!" She giggled and jumped up and down. I never thought I would see Zora acting like Tawni in my life. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Hey, Zora, what's your favorite geometric equation?"

"Ewww, math is for gross people! I need to go reapply my Cocoa Mocha Cocoa ligloss. See you later Sonny!" New Zora was by far the most different. Now I just had to wait to find new Grady. I waited for about ten minutes when he entered.

"Allison! Get off my couch! Can't you see that the greatest actor of our generation is here! Grady Austin Mitchell always gets first dibs on the furniture." I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry your majesty. I'm getting up."

"I can't believe I have to work with people like you. Gosh, what kind of world do we live in?"

"Sorry Grady."

"It's Grady Austin Mitchell to you! Now get out and don't breath my air." I left the room. Nico was right. Grady Austin Mitchell was a jerk, unlike the Grady I knew. The only person left to meet now was Chad. This should be interesting.

I ran over to Stage 2. The Mackenzie Falls set now looked a lot like Chuckle City. It was covered in bright colors and wacky props. I now felt at home. Who knows, maybe I would be spending more time on this set than my own. That all depended on one thing, though, and that would be what new Chad is like. As I turned the corner, I ran into Chastity.

"Oh, hey Sonny! What brings you here?" Wow, she was actually being nice to me.

"Just trying to find Chad. Where is he?"

"He's in his dressing room. It's so nice to see one of you Falls people actually come over here. It never happens."

"Oh, no problem. I actually prefer comedy myself. Well I got to go find Chad, so have a great day!"

"You too Sonny!" That was really weird. I went over to new Chad's dressing room. I was a little nervous to see what he would be like. I knocked on the door before I could chicken out.

"Who is it."

"It's Sonny." He opened the door. It was weird not seeing Chad in his Fall's uniform. Now he actually looked human.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay! Come on in!" The new Chad seemed a lot nicer.

"So, how long has Goldfarb been your last name?" He gave me a word look. This was probably one of those questions that if I knew what was going it, the answer would be obvious.

"My whole life, Sonny. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little forgetful today, that's all."

"So I thought you Falls people thought you were too good to talk to us Randoms."

"I don't think that. In fact, I prefer comedy."

"Then why don't you join our show."

"I'm going to have to talk to Marshall about that."

"Good luck convincing him. You and Grady Austin Mitchell are like the biggest on-screen couple." I had to stop myself from throwing up. Me and Grady? Don't get me wrong, real Grady is sweet and all, but he was never more than a brother to me. And now, I had to do love scenes with the new Grady? That would be horrible!

"Oh, yeah. I don't care for him that much though."

"Yeah, he's a jerk."

"So, what do you usually do in your spare time?"

"I like to hang out with my friends. I also have a charity that helps house puppies. I'm not that famous, so I have time to do charity work."

"Don't you hate puppies?"

"How could anyone hate puppies. They're just so adorable." Who's this imposter and where is the real Chad! This day just kept getting weirder and weirder!

"You're right. Hey, we should hang out more."

"I would like that." He gave me a smile. This wasn't some cocky smirk, it was a real smile. I think I was going to enjoy the new Chad.

"Sonny Munroe to set, please." the voice on the intercom called.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked new Chad.

"Can't wait." At least one thing in this new world I liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, we would all have a life supply of Blossom Scout cookies.**

**

* * *

Black Out Ch. 2**

It was time to shoot my first scene in this alternate world. I was hoping that my first scene would be something easy, like a normal conversation, but no, my first scene had to be a love scene with Grady Austin Mitchell. There was so much wrong with this. I was still wearing my Falls uniform, which was surprisingly uncomfortable, and I was sitting in a big patio like set with a water fountain in the middle. The set was so boring compared to So Random's. Chad did not realize how much more fun being on a comedy is. Within a matter of minutes, new Grady was on set.

"You better have brushed your teeth well this time. If you have bad breath again, say bye to your television career!" Yes, this was a kiss scene, too. There was no question I would be scarred for life by the end of the day.

"Don't worry, they're clean." I assured Grady.

"Now, I know that I'm charming, but please, no falling in love with me today. You know you're the last person I'm interested in." Charming! New Grady was far from charming.

"Don't worry, I would never fall in love with you." This made Grady a little angry. Good.

"Now, you two are the highest rated TV couple, so let's start from the top and give me passion!" The director called. Before I knew it, the lights were dimmed and the camera's were rolling.

"Oh Mackenzie, only if we weren't from separate worlds, we could be together!"

"Chloe, I'd sell the Falls to be with you."

"You would never do that for me, Mackenzie."

"But yes I would."

"Prove it, Mackenzie." Now it was time for the kiss. Before I knew it, Grady's lips were on mine, and I had the urge to puke all over his jerkish self. I waited for the director to say cut, which felt like years.

"Cut! You two, that was marvelous! Marvelous! Take five!" Luckily, this was my only scene today, so I was done. I needed to go wash out my mouth.

"You know you liked it." Gosh I hated new Grady. I just walked away, not giving him the time of day. I was going to go and visit new Chad. I really liked the new Chad. He was nicer and a better person, but he was still gorgeous like in the real world. I had a feeling that these new Randoms would be seeing a lot of me. It wasn't hard to find him. He was sitting on the stage, looking over his lines.

"Hey Chad."

"Oh hey Sonny! What's up."

"Nothing much. Just had to kiss that jerk face."

"You've had to kiss him before." Oh right. We were TV's highest rated couple.

"Yeah, I have. Guess I just didn't realize how much I hated him until today."

"That's funny. Speaking of funny, do you want to help me run lines?"

"Sure!" This would be nice. After all, this was the kind of stuff I was used to. The sketch was oddly familiar. It was the HottiE MT sketch that I had to do with Chad about a year ago. I started the familiar lines. "Help! I stubbed my toe! Is there a paramedic in the café?"

"I'm a paramedic. What seems to be the problem."

"It's my toe, it's terribly, terribly, stubbed."

"Let me take a look. I've seen a lot of stubbed toes and this one looks rubber."

"You know, you're really good at this. Are you the star of the show?"

"I kind of became the lead. Portlyn was originally the lead, but she left, and I got to take over."

"You're really awesome at this."

"You're not too bad yourself. You should really consider a career in comedy."

"Trust me. What I wouldn't give to be doing comedy right now."

"But, you're trapped at Mackenzie Falls. I understand. Believe it or not, Grady Austin Mitchell used to be on a comedy, sort of like this one. It wasn't too successful, and it wasn't on TV much. You're relatively new here, so I didn't know if you had seen it or not."

"I never have, but that's interesting. Why did he leave comedy for drama?"

"I don't know. Probably his agent's idea or something."

"That really stinks."

"Hollywood is like a web. You get caught in it. Sadly, Grady's caught in it. Thanks for coming over again. I enjoy talking to you." Once again, he flashed me a genuine smile. I could feel my palms get sweaty. New Chad was easy to fall in love with.

"No problem. I like it too."

"I'd love to stay and talk, but the show starts in a half hour and I'm due in hair and make-up. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." At least I had something to look forward to. New Chad gave me a quick hug and he was on his way. At least I can almost say I've hugged Chad Dylan Cooper. I decided to use my free time to make friends with new Zora. Real Tawni and I got along well enough, and since new Zora is Tawni's clone, maybe we could be friends too. It would be nice to get along with at least one person on set. She was in the Fall's Prop House, painting her nails.

"Hey Zora, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Sonny! Do you like my nails?" I knew how to handle her.

"Of course I do, they're perfect." Zora's face lit up.

"Thanks Sonny! So, how was your day?"

"Hectic. Had to shoot a love scene."

"Grady is so gross!" I'm glad she agreed with me.

"Agreed. So, do you know who's all dating around this set? I'm not very up to date on the gossip." I wanted to know what everyone thought of each other, and the new Zora would be the perfect way to find out.

"Well, Tawni's single, and plans to stay that way a long time; Nico's dating Penelope, but you already know that; Grady is single at the moment but has had lots of girlfriends; all the Randoms but Penelope are single; and I think Chad has a thing for you." Yes! She thinks Chad has a thing for me!

"So, tell me about this Chad theory."

"Do you like him?" Great, I'm a horrible liar!

"Of course not." And, as expected, my voice raised an octave.

"You like him." Zora said in a sing-songy voice.

"Maybe a little."

"I knew it! You two would be cute together. I know you're on different TV shows, but you're compatible. I won't deny true love."

"Thanks Zora. We should hang out more." I think that as long as I'm in this world, I could get along pretty well with new Zora.

"That would be fun! We could go shopping and stuff!" That didn't sound too bad. She also seemed a little nicer than real Tawni.

"I would like that."

"Me too. So, tell me more about you and Chad."

"I really just started talking to him today." Who knew how much I had talked to him before today. I don't know what I was like before I got here. Seems like I was pretty similar.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't talk to him much before. It's not like you guys disliked each other, you just preferred staying on this set. He totally had a thing for you though. Sometimes he'd even deliver you're mail. He's such a sweetie." Yes! New Chad liked me! This could work out.

"Maybe one day he'll ask me out."

"No question about it! Give him a week. He'll be begging!"

"So, how long have Nico and Penelope been dating?"

"I can't believe you don't remember! It's been about a year. You set them up on that whole blind date. I think they're getting pretty serious too." I found it humorous that Nico had a girlfriend for a year, and it was Penelope! Not that Nico didn't deserve a relationship like that, it just didn't seem to happen. Maybe I could befriend new Nico, too, but that was a challenge for another day.

"Zora Lancaster to the set, please." was heard over the intercom.

"Well, that's my cue. See you later Sonny!" And with that, new Zora bounced out of the room. I looked at the clock and it was eleven. Time to get to bed. I figured I still lived in my normal apartment, so I drove to where my house is. The apartment complex looked the same. I could only hope that my mother would be the same, too.

I opened the door, and the furniture looked the same. Same pictures on the walls, same couch, same table, same everything. I looked around for my mother.

"Mom. Mom?" I called out.

"In the kitchen." I opened the kitchen doors to reveal my mother. I was surprised to find that she looked just like she had when I left her. "Sonny, are you alright? You look a little pale. How about I make you some tea and you get ready for bed, okay?" Wow, she seemed exactly alike! Maybe some things in this world weren't different.

"Thanks Mom. I'll be in my bed." I gave her a quick hug and kiss and went to my room. It game me comfort to know that my Mom hadn't changed. There's some things that just never can be different. This new world would take some getting used to, but I could adapt. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Hope you liked chapter two! I'm thinking about having snippets of the real world next chapter of Tawni and stuff in the hospital to give an update on Sonny's condition. Is that a good idea? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R! **

**Love, Twipi  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, Jonas LA wouldn't be on tonight, Sonny would. **

* * *

TAWNI'S POV

Sonny was still unconscious. The doctor said she might pass out for small periods of time, but it had been almost 24 hours, and Sonny was still as unresponsive as could be. I didn't like to admit it to people, but I really cared for Sonny. Sure, she was competition, and yeah, I'm not as popular as I used to be because of her, but she deserves the fame. She is always positive, trying to make our day brighter, and I was just a jerk to her. And now, here she is, in a coma-like state, and I never even got to tell her that I cared. What a great friend I am. Chad had been here a lot. He obviously has a thing for Sonny. I've told her that before, but she never believed me. And, she's unconscious, so she can't see Chad sitting here for hours, holding her hand. Sonny truly is the luckiest girl in the world.

"She isn't supposed to be out for this long, is she doctor?" I decided to try to figure out what was going on and if it was serious.

"We didn't expect this, no. There were obviously some complications from the crash that we didn't see before. She may be in a coma."

"But when people come out of coma's, can't they forget things! I want her to remember me."

"I'm sorry, but we aren't sure now how she's going to come out, or if she's going to live at all. Don't worry, we'll run some tests, and hopefully we can perform surgery or something to help her. I suggest you go home, because nothing is going to change for a while. She'll still be unresponsive."

"I'm not leaving her." The doctor gave me a simple shrug and left the room. I would stay with Sonny until she woke up, even if it took a year. That's what a true friend does.

CHAD'S POV

I finally got to the hospital. Tawni texted me that Sonny wasn't doing well, and if my Sonshine wasn't doing well, then I had to be with her. I opened the door to the hospital room to find a crying Tawni and an unconscious Sonny. This meant that Sonny still hadn't woken up.

"What's wrong!" I asked urgently.

"The doctor's just ran some tests a few minutes ago. Sonny's in a coma. There's also swelling in her brain, and they aren't sure if she's going to make it." My heart stopped. Nothing was supposed to hurt my Sonshine, nothing. And now, here she was, laying unresponsive and half dead on a hospital bed. Way to go, Cooper, you couldn't tell her your feelings and now it's too late. Sonny would never know that I love her. I just pulled up a chair next to Tawni, held Sonny's hand and put my free arm around Tawni. At least I had a friend to help me through this. Tawni cared as much for Sonny as I did, even if we didn't show it. All I could do was pray that Sonny would be better tomorrow.

SONNY'S POV (back in the other dimension)

I was back at work again. I didn't like it so much now that I was on Mackenzie Falls. Don't get me wrong, it's not like it's horrible, but So Random was a lot more fun, not to mention that I didn't have to kiss Grady on So Random. We weren't filming today, we just did a dry run through this morning. This meant that I had the rest of the day to make new friends and see new Chad. I decided that another good ally to make would be new Nico. Sure, he wasn't as fun as real Nico, but he seemed nice enough. Like when I befriended new Zora, Nico was also sitting in the Prop House.

"Hey Sonny. What's up."

"I was just wondering why we don't hang out more."

"Are you hitting on me again, Sonny?" I threw up in my mouth a little.

"No! No, I like someone else. Don't worry. I just thought it'd be cool to, you know, hang out as friends. We could hang out with Zora too."

"That sounds fun. We could all go bowling." Real Nico liked bowling, too. It was nice to see at least one similarity.

"Perfect!"

"So what brought this up?" I had to think of something.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt like I don't hang out enough with the cast. I want to be friends with all of you."

"Guess that's not a bad idea. Maybe I'll talk more with Zora and Tawni. Grady, on the other hand, I won't talk to."

"I don't blame you. I don't talk to him either."

"And just to warn you, I think he likes you." Great, another thing to worry about.

"That's disgusting! Well, if that is the case, I definitely don't like him back."

"I think he knows that, but that doesn't mean he won't flirt with you. He has a really weird way of flirting. He acts like himself most of the time, but then he'll start setting it up like you like him. Most girls fall for the trap, but I think you're smart enough not to." Sounded like some three-named jerk throb I knew. But, I'll take real Chad over new Grady any day.

"Hey, thanks for the warning. I'll be on my toes."

"No problem! I have to get going. I have a date with Penelope!"

"Have fun! You two are perfect for each other." And with that, Nico was off. Now I had another new friend. I was starting to believe that I could cope in this new world. I would just have to ignore new Grady. If he was anything like real Chad, then he'll back off if I just ignore him.

Speaking of Chad, it was time to talk with him today. I was hoping that he would ask me out today, after all, in this alternate dimension I've known him for a year, even if technically I've known him one day. I really like this new Chad. Maybe if I dated new Chad, new Grady would back off. That would be nice, and a pleasant solution to the problem.

Once again, Chad was sitting on the stage, but this time, he had no lines in his hand.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Sonny! It's a pleasure to see you again today."

"Likewise."

"Hey, I was wondering something." This was it!

"Yes, Chad?"

"How close are you to Grady?" This wasn't what I was expecting, but at least he was showing signs of jealousy.

"I told you yesterday that I couldn't stand the guy. Why do you ask?" Now I had him!

"I just think he likes you, and I didn't want you to have to go out with a jerk like that. You deserve better." Chad looked down at his feet. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by his answer, but he still might like me. I had to help speed things along.

"So, Chad, we should hang out sometime." His cheeks turned bright red and his eyes opened up really wide. This got his attention.

"When you say 'hang out' do you mean…"

"What do you want it to mean?" Score one for Munroe!

"I don't know, what do you want it to mean?"

"I want it to mean whatever you want it to mean."

"Then, Sonny Munroe, will you go out with me?" MUNROE WINS! Yes!

"I would love to."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" Wow, some things really didn't change, no matter what dimension you're in.

"So, I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds perfect." Chad gave me a hug. It was longer than yesterday's and a lot less awkward. Things were finally starting to go well in this new world.

REAL NICO'S POV

The rest of the cast arrived at the hospital. Tawni had texted us to come see Sonny. I knew she had been in an accident, but I didn't know how bad she was. When we got in the room, Tawni and Chad were both sitting next to each other, crying. What surprised me the most was that Chad was holding Sonny's hand. I had no idea he liked her. Tawni didn't seem phased, though. It must be a girl thing.

"What's wrong with Sonny!" Zora asked, sounding like she was about to cry.

"You all know she was in a head-on collision last night. Well, she has been unconscious for almost 24 hours. The doctors ran some tests, and she's in a coma. There's also swelling in her brain, and she might not make it." Tawni was sobbing by the time she reached the end of the sentence. We all knew Tawni really did care, she just didn't like to admit it. It was nice not seeing her hide her feelings.

"I would just like to say that I'm sorry for being so mean to you guys. Believe it or not, I really do like all of you, and I know some of you had no idea about this, but I love Sonny. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you guys." Chad sounded like he really meant it. Maybe Chip wasn't such a bad guy after all. It's amazing how much one person can bring a group of people together. Sonny really was a saint. I hope she makes it.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing the real world snippets. Tell me if you think I should keep doing those! A lot of drama is coming up! It should be exciting! Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff, guys. It means A LOT! R&R**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, then we would all have fro-yo machines in our homes! **

* * *

**REAL ZORA'S POV**

It was really scary Sonny in this condition. Even though I'm pretty smart, I really looked up to Sonny. She was so successful, yet so down to earth. I really loved her like an older sister. She was a great role model, too. Now all I could hope for was that she'd live. I now felt bad for launching meat and cheese at her. She never deserved it, even if she was in cahoots with Chad. She looked so fragile right now. It had only been a couple of days, but she already looked thinner. Her skin was white as a ghost, and her eyes as shrunken in as a skull. I could tell that this was killing Chad. I could tell he hadn't had any sleep. His hair didn't look perfect for once, his clothes were all wrinkled, his eyes had bags under them, and he was almost as pale as Sonny. Poor Chad. As much as I hated him, I liked him too, like a brother that you don't get along with. You love them, but sometimes you want to kill them. He was good for Sonny. I wish he got to tell her before she went into the coma. That would have been nice. Tawni hadn't left Sonny's side like Chad. Tawni looked equally as tired and distressed. She was a great friend, even if she was self absorbed. I wanted to sit by Sonny some, so I pulled up a chair next to Tawni. She gave me a nice long hug. We both started to cry. To my surprise, Chad gave me a hug too, and he was also crying. It wasn't even a short hug. It lasted probably about two minutes. He was really upset, and I think he needed the hug more than I did.

"Wake up, Sonny." I said to her motionless body. There was nothing else I wanted more now.

**SONNY'S POV (back to the other dimension)**

It was my first day dating Chad. The date last night had been awesome. We watched a few movies and ordered pizza. It was simple, and perfect. We officially decided that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, and now it was time to rub it in new Grady's face. I grabbed new Chad's hand and led him over to the Fall's table. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I was a Fall's person now, not a Random. The look on Grady's face when we walked up was priceless.

"Hey Grady. How are you today?"

"You're dating that…that…RANDOM!" He used the word "Random" like it was the biggest insult in the world.

"Yup'. Sonny and I are going out." I enjoyed hearing those words coming out of Chad's mouth.

"Sonny, come with me." I didn't want to, but new Grady literally pulled me out of Chad's grasp. He was stronger than I was expecting.

"What the heck are you doing! Get your hands off me!" I screamed at him.

"You can't date him!" Grady said in hushed tones, but with severity.

"Yes, I can! I love him!" Grady's countenance became even more disgusted, if that was even possible.

"No, you can't. You know why! Because I want you. If I can't have you, then no one can." His tone scared me. I really missed old Grady right now.

"Grady, you can't do this."

"Just watch me, Sonny. I will destroy your life. Or, you can date me, and things will get a lot better."

"I will never date you."

"Then your life is going to be a living Hell." This really scared me.

"Can I go now."

"Sure. Nice knowing you, Munroe." I felt a shiver down my spine. I was being targeted, obviously. I really wanted to go back home, now.

"What did he do to you?" Chad asked, sounding concerned.

"He said that if he can't have me, nobody can. He said that he's going to ruin my life, now."

"I'll protect you."

"I know you'll try, Chad. But there's only so much you can do."

"I hope it's good enough."

"I'm scared, Chad."

"I know, me too." I leaned into Chad and cried on his shoulder. Things just took a horrible turn for the worst.

**REAL TAWNI'S POV**

I wanted Sonny back. I couldn't bear this. She was the best friend I ever had, and things were becoming really meaningless without her there to cheer me up. Chad was taking this even harder than I was. I don't know if he's eaten much more than a peanut butter sandwich since she's been here. He really needs to take care of himself. We don't want two actors in this hospital.

Right when I was about to get Chad some food, Marshall rushed in the room.

"I heard about what's going on. Is she doing any better?" Marshall seemed as concerned as the rest of us. "Look at all you guys! I know Sonny's sick, but you need to take care of yourselves. We still have a show to put on."

"This is really hard, Marshall. You know how much we all care about Sonny." I explained.

"I'm sorry guys. How about we put So Random on hold until Sonny gets better. We'll play re-runs. Our ratings my go down, but I don't see you acting in this condition. I think Mr. Condor is going to do the same for Mackenzie Falls. Can't really have Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie." As much as we didn't want to hurt the show, this was the only solution. None of us could act in this condition.

"That's the only option, Marshall." Grady replied.

"And anyway, we don't want to do the show without Sonny." Nico said. What if Sonny did, God forbid, pass? What would happen to So Random? This was the least of my concerns at the moment, but the show couldn't go on. None of the cast would want to do it without Sonny. She was our purpose for acting. We wouldn't be the people we are today without her. We needed her.

**REAL CHAD'S POV**

I didn't care about Mackenzie Fall's right now. Sonny was all I cared about. And look at her now, here, dying. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to talk, I didn't want anything right now. I just wanted Sonny to wake up. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much I needed her. If she does wake up, the first thing I will do is ask her out. If she turns me down, I'll just keep asking until she says yes. I'm not living life without her by my side. I caressed her pale, skeletal hand. Sonny had lost so much weight already. I probably had too, but I didn't care too much. I wanted Sonny back.

**NEW TAWNI'S POV (in alternate world.)**

Sonny was dating Chad. How could she? He's a stupid Random. Well, he wasn't stupid. The Random thing was just a cover up. I loved Chad, more than Sonny ever could. And, Grady loved Sonny. I know Grady talked to Sonny today, trying to change her mind. Apparently, she refused to date him, so Plan B was installed. We were going to ruin her life. How was I going to get to Sonny, you may ask? Easy. I would pretend to become her friend. Once I gained her trust, it would be easy to lure her anywhere. Grady would be a great partner in crime. Together, things would turn out how we wanted them. If we couldn't have them, no one could.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was shorter, and switched perspectives a lot, but I'm just introducing the madness that's about to come. A lot more of the alternate dimension coming up, but I'll still keep the real world in there to, so you can see everyone's condition. Thanks so much for the AWESOME reviews, guys! It means so much! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**Tawni: I told you**

**Me: Don't mock me.**

**Tawni: If you agreed to write a story about Tawni Town, then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation.**

**Me: O.o  
**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I was scared every minute now. I never knew what new Grady was going to do. So far, he hadn't done anything really threatening, but after one of my scenes today, he stroked my cheek and told me that it would be a shame if anything happened to my pretty face. Chad has been with me every minute neither of us were filming. He made me feel safe. Grady couldn't touch me with Chad by my side. He was probably as strong as Grady, and he was a better guy. And good guys always win, right? I decided that I should go talk to new Tawni. I hadn't really talked with her much since I got here.

"Hey Tawni." She was sitting in her dressing room, reading a book. New Tawni was a lot smarter. I found this a bit humorous, actually.

"Oh, hey Sonny! I was wanting to talk to you!"

"Yeah, what's up?" Wow! New Tawni wanted to talk to me!

"I was thinking that we should hang out sometime!"

"I would love to!"

"I think it would be a lot of fun. I know some pretty cool places around Hollywood."

"Nico, Zora, Chad and I were going to go bowling Thursday. You should come with us." Tawni looked worried for a few seconds, but a smile was back on her lips in the blink of an eye.

"I think I'm busy that day. But, this afternoon, you should come with me to go to this secret hide-out. It's a really cool place! No one knows about it!"

"Can I bring Chad?" I didn't really want to go anywhere without Chad right now. It was too risky.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought it could be just a girl thing, you know?" She had a point. And I guess I could be safe with new Tawni.

"I'll come. It will be fun!"

"Perfect." And with that, Tawni slinked out of the room. She was going to take some getting used to.

**NEW CHAD (alternate dimension)**

I got a letter today to come to the commisionary at three. It was signed Sonny, so I figured I should go. Something didn't feel right, though. The handwriting on the letter didn't even really look like her's. None the less, I still went to the commisionary. It should be open, but for some reason, all of the lights were off.

"Sonny?" I called. No answer. I called again, "Sonny!" All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonny's not here right now." It was Grady's voice. That jerk was up to something.

"What are you doing?" Grady now had his whole arm around me, holding me tight in his grasp. I could try to wiggle my way out.

"You won't be seeing Sonny again anytime soon, lover boy." Then, I saw another silhouette in the darkness. This person looked female. I heard the ripping of tape and the mystery woman put the tape over my mouth. She also tied a blindfold over my eyes. I was going to die! I couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Sonny right now. Was she safe? Was she being kidnapped, too? The thought terrified me. I kept kicking, hoping I would hit one of them. Before I knew it, I was outside. I could feel a light breeze on my face. I kept squirming, but then, something hard hit my head. Everything went black.

**REAL TAWNI'S POV (real world)**

Sonny hadn't gotten any better. In fact, she's only seemed to get worse. It was really scaring me. She had a feeding tube attached to her now, and a respirator. It was hard seeing her like this. It frightened me. Chad wasn't doing much better than Sonny was. I finally got him to eat a meal today, but he was pretty lifeless. I'm sure I looked pretty dead, too. Neither of us had slept in over 48 hours. Nico was staying with Chad and I a lot. Nico would hold my hand and give me hugs. I like that. I wish Sonny was awake, though, to see Chad holding her hand, and kissing her cheek, and brushing back her hair. If only she was awake. The doctor's were thinking that they might have to do brain surgery on Sonny. The swelling wasn't going down. In fact, it was doing the opposite, swelling more. The doctor said that if she ever got out of the coma, she would have brain damage. He said only a miracle would make her come out and be just as good as she was before the accident. I wanted her back. No, I needed her back. I needed her back more than a fish needs water, more than Chad needs himself, and even more than I need my Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lipstick. We all needed Sonny.

**REAL ZORA'S POV**

I didn't like visiting Sonny for long periods of time. It made me too sad. The same with Grady, so we would hang out in the prop house together. I really had found a friend in him. We would look through photo albums of Sonny and her time here on So Random. We would reminisce about our good memories of her here, and laugh together.

"Remember the time she put together that secret prom?" Grady asked. How could I forget?

"Yeah. I spent that whole time making Marshall drive in circles! Good times."

"And what about the time where Sonny dressed up as Eric because she hadn't gotten a fan letter."

"Yeah, that's when Tawni had hid all her real fan mail! It's funny that they're thinking that they are friends now." I laughed a little bit. Tawni had been so jealous of Sonny during her time here.

"Remember when Sonny first got here and organized the peace picnic?"

"Yeah, we were so mean to her then." I'm glad that we weren't so harsh, now. I would have felt worse if Sonny was in a coma and we still were mean. "Grady?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Sonny's gonna be okay?" I asked. There was nothing else I wanted more than for Sonny to live. We all needed her.

"I bet she'll be just fine. Sonny's a fighter."

"You're right, she's strong." We both knew what could happen though, and denial couldn't change that in our minds.

**MARSHAL'S POV**

Poor Sonny was still in the hospital. The ratings for both So Random and Mackenzie Falls were going down every second. I really hoped that something would change so we wouldn't have to cancel either show. Even if Sonny did come out of the coma, she might now be able to come back on the show. And if Sonny wasn't on the show, I could see the others not wanting to be on the show. This could be the end of So Random, and even Sonny.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short again. Also, there was more of the real world than I was expecting. Don't worry, next chapter should have a lot of the other world. Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! I LOVE YOU ALL! VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES :P**

**R&R **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, we would all own corvettes! YEAH CORVETTES! **

* * *

**IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

**Okay, so I may not get to update as often for a few days. Why? One, I'm sick right now. I have some tonsil problem, and I spent a week sick, another week on antibiotics, and now it's back, and I'm on more medication than the first time. I don't feel too great. So either, I update and it's not as good, or I don't update. If I feel better (like I do at the moment), then I can write OK chapters like this.**

**Also, I'm taking a trip for a couple days, and I probably won't be updating till late Friday or Saturday. So, it kills me to not update, but I have to leave you all for a bit. I love you guys sooo much! Thanks for reading and reviewing! R&R!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV (alternate Dimension)**

It was time to hang out with new Tawni. Maybe this friendship with her could work out. She told me to meet her in the parking lot. She was driving me somewhere, but she wouldn't tell me. I couldn't help but be curious. Obviously it was somewhere exciting. That's the only reason people keep location a secret. Maybe we would be going to some cool Hollywood club. After all, we were now Falls material. It was weird getting used to the perks of being on the number one tween show. Brenda gave me steak every day for lunch instead of whatever glop she usually gave me, I was in Tween Weekly a lot more often, and I got twice the pay. That didn't stop the fact though that I missed being a Random. I missed comedy. Drama was so overrated. Hopefully I would be getting closer to new Tawni, though. That would make it feel more like real life. Even though Tawni and I fought a lot, we really did care for each other. I hadn't seen Chad at lunch, and he wasn't replying to any of my texts. I figured he had been caught up with filming or something. So, here I was, sitting in the parking lot, waiting for new Tawni to pick me up.

"Hey Sonny, ready to go?"

"Yup'!" Tawni was driving a red corvette. It was such a beautiful car.

"Nice ride, Tawni."

"I thought you might like it."

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll find out eventually. Remember, I'm not telling you. To make sure you don't see where we are going, I'm going to have to ask you to put this blindfold on."

"No problem.' It was a really weird request, but I didn't want to start this "trip" out with a fight.

"This will be quite the surprise." I put the blindfold on, and we were off. We seemed to be driving for hours.

"Seriously, Tawni, where could we be going."

"Don't worry, it's right around the corner." All of a sudden, the car came to a complete stop.

"Can I take my blindfold off now?"

"Not quite yet. I'll help you out." Before I knew it, Tawni had her arms around me and was pulling me out of the car with a little more force than expected.

"That hurt a little."

"Sorry." As she said this, I could hear two metal doors open. I was pushed onto some cold metal floor. This wasn't some fun trip. I was being kidnapped.

"This isn't a trip! Tawni, you're kidnapping me!"

"Shut up if you know what's good for you." I heard the metal doors screech closed. I pulled off the blindfold and I saw a dark figure emerge fro the shadows of the dark, empty room.

"I told you you should have loved me, Munroe!" That voice could only belong to Grady. Gosh, I hated that guy.

"I should have known I shouldn't trust new Tawni."

"You just keep making bad choices left and right. Make another, and you could end up dead." My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. This was something that I wasn't sure I could handle.

"I don't want to die."

"Then shut your mouth and get in the corner." I did as he said. I couldn't help but wonder where Chad was and if he was hurt. They had probably taken him early this afternoon. That would explain why he hadn't replied to my texts.

"Say you love me." He said with malice in his voice.

"I would never say that."

"Then don't expect anything to eat the rest of the night.' I was scared. I was stuck here, and I was going to die.

**REAL CHAD'S POV**

Sonny wasn't better. It killed me. I loved her more than anyone would ever understand. I needed her more than I needed anything, She was my Sonshine. I hadn't really been eating more than one meal a day. Tawni was worried about me. So what, I had lost a few pounds, that wasn't going to kill me. I was crushed, though. What did you expect me to do? Tawni had also lost weight. It didn't help that she wasn't sleeping. The poor girl was spending most of her time drinking coffee. We both needed Sonny to wake up. It would bring us back to life. And like I said earlier, she's my Sonshine, and I learned in class that you can't live without the sun.

**NEW CHAD'S POV (alternate dimension.)**

I was stuck in some strange kind of trailer or something. It was hard to tell because it was so dark. Tawni confronted me after the first few minutes, trying to make me kiss her. Of course, I would never give up on Sonny, so I refused. She said that I wouldn't get to eat tonight, so I could care less. She had left now. She said she had something to pick up. What if that was Sonny? Was she trapped too? I could only imagine the horrible things that were being done to her. A few tears escaped my eyes. This was all my fault. I should have never asked her out. Because of my stupid crush, my Sonshine was facing death. My arms were now handcuffed behind my back, and my legs were also cuffed together. There was no way of escaping anytime soon. My head was in a lot of pain from when the duo knocked me out. Because of the darkness, I couldn't tell if I had bled or not. For all I knew, I could have a concussion. This was getting a lot more serious than I could take. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't move any limbs, I couldn't see anything, and I had no idea where I even was. Maybe someone from the studio would notice our absence soon. Then, they could send the police after us. We could be saved, and we would have nothing more to worry about. I tried my best not to move. If I was unable to save myself, than I better conserve my energy. After all, I was probably going to lose food for hours. Also, the place smelled of gasoline. Who knows what explosives were around here. I didn't want to blow myself up. This was probably the most dangerous situation I had ever been in. I just want my Sonshine by my side.

**REAL MARSHAL'S POV**

The ratings still were low. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want the studio to lose money. So Random and Mackenzie Falls were the two highest rated shows. Either, I had to get the cast to get back to work, or I had to cancel the show until further notice. I just couldn't see the actors doing well in this condition, though. Tawni hadn't slept this whole time, and she had lost a lot of weight. I didn't want rumors of anorexia going around on the tabloids. Mr. Condor was also worried about bringing Chad back. He had lost more weight than Tawni, probably about twenty pounds. The boy was a stick. I did care about these kids as if they were my own, but I also have a job. They needed to come back, or the shows could be over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. If I did, then we would all get a free book of "If you're from the city..." jokes!**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I was so hungry! It had been almost 24 hours and I hadn't eaten anything. Talk about starving! The only good thing was that new Grady hadn't been back yet. This meant that he wasn't harassing me. I couldn't help but worry, though, about what he was doing to Chad. I could only imagine that Chad was going through a similar situation. Maybe when he wasn't here, he was with Chad? I just wanted my boyfriend back. Sadly, that was the exact opposite of what Grady wanted. And Tawni was in on this too! She was the one who brought me here! This could only mean that new Tawni had something against me. What could that be? Did she love Chad, too? Maybe she was jealous. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to trust her. I should have remembered my stranger danger talks I had had with my mom when I was little. I heard the door of whatever I was in open. Great. I was going to be tortured some more.

"Hey Sonny." It was new Grady. Figures.

"What do you want?" I spit out.

"I'm not completely heartless. Here's some bread." He threw a small roll at me. It wasn't much, but it was something. I ate it quickly.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I couldn't have you dead just yet." A small lump formed in my throat. Maybe this kind behavior wasn't going to last.

"You're planning on killing me?" I asked weakly.

"That depends, will you admit you love me?" I couldn't betray Chad.

"Never."

"Then plan on dying." He went over and stroked my cheek. "Like I said earlier, it would be a shame if something happened to that pretty face of yours." I shiver went down my spine.

"Please, Grady, don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"A lot of people experience unrequited love. They don't handle it by killing people."

"But, I don't experience unrequited love. You love me, or no one has you."

"Grady, it doesn't have to be this way!" He looked disgusted.

"NEVER, and I mean NEVER call me that! It's Grady Austin Mitchell to you!" He screamed. Great, I was making him mad.

"I'm sorry Grady Austin Mitchell." I tried to sound sincere.

"You know, you're the only person I've ever really loved. You came on to this show, and you were just as pretty as could be. You were the only selfless one, and you made me want to be a better person. Then I realized that I was more famous, and I shouldn't have to be nice to girls like you. You should be running to me, begging to date me. Chad Goldfarb was just a nobody. I didn't like him, and none of the Falls kids liked him, but he sure liked you. He was so out of your league, yet everyday he tried to bring you your mail just so he could strike up a conversation with you. I couldn't have that, so I would make sure I got your mail before he did. That kid was no match for Grady Austin Mitchell. I purposely made you my love interest on the show. The producers actually gave me a choice. I chose you so that you would choose me. Now look where you are. Kidnapped, alone, starving, and soon to die. This is what happens when you fall in love with a nobody. You get what you deserve. The day I saw you two together was the day I felt my heart get ripped out. You deserve me, or you don't deserve anything." I couldn't help but shed a few tears. It hurt me that I was hurting new Grady. No one deserves to be broken hearted, no matter how much of a villain they are. I hated this new world. I wanted to wake up! But, alas, I couldn't, and it killed me. I even missed real Chad. I wanted him to love me. He was better than this jerk that was threatening me now! I was stuck here, to rot away, never to see the real world again.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's too late, now." And with that, he left.

**REAL GRADY'S POV**

I took Zora over to the hospital today. Apparently, Marshall needed to meet us all there for some important news. Tawni and Chad were still where we had left them, cold and lifeless, sitting by Sonny's side. Nico was also sitting by Tawni this time, holding her hand. I always knew he had a thing for her.

"Hey Grady." Nico shot me a small smile. I could tell he was as upset as the others.

"Hey Zora. Come sit by me." Chad motioned over to the little pig-tailed girl. Chad had really seemed to become a big brother figure to Zora this past week. She quickly went over and sat on his lap, and he put his arms around her. It was sweet. Nico motioned for me to sit over by him. We had no idea what Marshall wanted. After sitting for about five minutes, he entered the room.

"Hey guys." Marshall said, obviously distressed.

"Hey Marshall." We all replied.

"I have some bad news, kiddos. The reruns aren't doing very well in the ratings. We need you back on the show."

"Marshall! We can't do the show without Sonny, or in the condition we're in!" Tawni said very angrily.

"I'm sorry guys! It's either that, or we have to cancel the show until further notice!"

"You can't cancel the show, Marshall! You just can't! It means a lot to many people!" Nico stepped in.

"If you don't want to cancel the show, then you have to be in it." Tawni burst out into tears. Chad, Zora, and Nico all put their arms around her. I went over to stroke her hair.

"Tawni, you can't do the show in this condition. We have to cancel." Marshall coaxed.

"I can't do the show without Sonny, but I can't even take the thought of cancelling it!" Tawni said, sobbing hysterically.

"We have no choice." Marshall looked like he was about to cry, too.

"What about Mackenzie Falls?" Chad asked. He sounded as if he was about to cry.

"Same deal, kid. Come back or cancel the show till further notice."

"Great, just great!" Chad sobbed. I spoke up this time.

"Marshall, you said the shows would be canceled until further notice. Does that mean we can bring the show back once Sonny gets better?"

"That means we can do our best. Who knows if Mr. Condor will decide to bring it back or not."

"Give us a week." Tawni said with some strength in her voice.

"What?" Marshall responded.

"Give us a week. If Sonny isn't awake by then, you can cancel the show. If she's better, then we'll go back to filming."

"I can't wait that long, guys."

"Three days?" Chad offered. That seemed reasonable enough to me.

"Fine, three days. If Sonny isn't awake in three days, then you make the call on what you want to do." Marshall seemed to feel sorry for us, but he still had a job. He walked out of the room, leaving a crying Chad, Tawni, and Zora. Nico came over and gave me a hug.

"Dude, it will be alright." He assured me. I could only hope so.

**CHAD'S POV**

The room was so dark, so empty. I could feel my stomach receding. I was hungry. Nobody had ever come back into the trailer. I had been alone, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was chained. I missed my Sonshine. She had to be suffering. If Grady and Tawni weren't with me, then they had to be with her. The room still smelled strongly of gasoline. I could only hope that this thing was not going to blow up any second. So far, nothing has sparked, and there was no sight of fire, so I felt safe for now.

Until, I saw the object be thrown though the door.

* * *

**AHHH! TWO MORE CHAPTERS! (I THINK) Thank you guys for being the BEST FANS IN THE WORLD! I love you all! I know you all made some suggestions for me, and I'm really sorry that I'm probably not using them :( don't kill me! I have good reasons to not use them, but they were AWESOME SUGGESTIONS! I feel better now, so I'm happy to get to update :) Have a great week! **

**Oh, and the next chapter is going to be VERY intense, so if you don't think you can handle it when it comes out, don't read it! lol!  
**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, if I did, well, good things would happen! idk :)**

**oh, and get your tissues ready!  
**

* * *

**NEW CHAD'S POV**

The object was thrown through the doorway. I heard a crazed laugh as the door closed. It was Tawni. I saw a flame crawl through the walls. Great, it was fire. And there was gasoline all around me. Before I knew it, fire was raging, the heat dancing on my face. That's when I heard a small ticking noise. There was also a bomb. It must have been set off by the fire. I was going to die, and I was never going to see my Sonshine again. The flames grew hotter, then I heard the ticking stop. Everything went black. **(A/N don't stop reading now please! Haha listen to my speech at the bottom of the story, and you'll feel better)**

**REAL TAWNI'S POV.**

We had three days. We had only three days. Sonny had to wake up by the end, or our careers were at stake. The show was the least important thing to me at the moment, but I still had to think ahead. I was going to be old enough to live on my own, soon, and if I didn't have money to support myself, it would be hard. Sonny had to wake up, and fast. I gently pet her hair with my hand. She was so skinny, now. I could see all her bones. It made me sad. I knew I had to look similar. Chad and I had both been too upset to really eat anything, plus we hadn't slept. We were a mess. Chad's eyes were red and swollen from the crying, and I'm sure mine were too. Poor Sonny. She didn't deserve any of this. We still didn't know who hit her. The driver had run off. I mean that literally. They got out of there car, without injury, and ran off. The license plate suffered damage because Sonny's car hit the back of his car. We can't see the number on the crushed license plate, so we can't track down the man. What had happened was Sonny was sitting at a stop light, when the man in front of her for some reason switched into reverse, crushing the front of Sonny's car, and causing her this brain damage. Luckily, the swelling was not getting any larger these past few days. It had finally stopped. Surgery at this moment would not be required, but she was going to have severe brain damage, unless there was a miracle. That's all I could hope for, a miracle. Chad was still holding on to Sonny's hand. He loved her so much. I really wish our shows never had the feud. Maybe this accident would bring us together. I know it brought Nico and I together. We weren't officially going out yet, but I think we will be soon, once Sonny's better. I really liked him. He made me less self centered. All of this experience made me start thinking of others. Like they say, you don't know what you have till it's gone. I almost lost Sonny, which made me realize how much I cared for her. When she woke up, because I was sure she would, I am going to tell her how much I care about her. I will tell her about how I want to be best friends. I can't lose her again. I don't even know if I'll be able to let her out of my sight the first month she's awake. I couldn't wait for her to be better. Sonny was a fighter, she'd make it. She'll always make it. No one is like her, and no one will ever be like her. She's her own person, which made her so great. I just hoped she would be the same when she woke up. What if she could speak? What if she didn't know how to walk, or eat, or anything? I'm sure the whole cast, plus Chad, could help teach her again. Grady is an expert at eating, he could help her with that. I could help he with her clothes, hair and makeup. Chad could help her learn how to talk, again. That would give them a lot of time to spend together. Nico and Zora could help her with other things, too. The doctor's would probably do a lot of it, though; especially the walking. Sonny could come out of this. I had faith.

SONNY'S POV (alternate dimension)

Grady hadn't left me all day. He didn't say anything, either. He just sat there and stared at me. To be truthful, it was kind of creepy.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for you to change your mind."

"That's not going to happen."

"Then I'm enjoying my last minutes with you." His words scared me. I hadn't been feeling to well today. I was kind of dizzy. I'm guessing that it was from the lack of eating. Grady was nice enough to give me a small loaf of bread and a cup of water each day, but that's hardly enough to sustain a person. I had a pretty bad headache today, and it seemed to be getting worse.

"Grady, does my head look strange to you?" He was the only other person here. Might as well ask. It felt as if the sides of my head were pushing against each other. It was like my skull was collapsing, and it kept getting worse.

"It looks fine, like always." This was strange. Everything was starting to get fuzzy. Before I knew it, everything was a blur. The pulsing in my head got harder, and the pain was almost unbearable.

"GRADY! MY HEAD! OH, MY HEAD! IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!" He chuckled slightly. I must sound like an idiot.

"What can I do about it?"

"Get help!"

"I rather not." My head was going to explode from the pain! It was unbearable. I kept screaming. I was dying! I don't know why, but I was dying! I wanted to see Chad again. Maybe he was suffering too. Maybe I would see him where I'm going. Everything felt as if it was shaking, and then, it all went black.

* * *

**I know that this is short, but I think it made it's point. I have a little speech for you know who are angered about new Chad's death.**

**New Chad is not real. Remember, he is from an "alternate dimension". This dimension isn't even real. It's a dream. Remember, Sonny is in a coma. This is what is going on in her head during her coma. New Chad is not real. While she is imagining these things, it may seem very real to her, but it's not. It's like if you had a dream about someone dying. It may seem very real and sad during the dream, but when you wake up, it is meaningless. They are not really dead. Chad is very much alive in the real world. Anyway, Sonny wouldn't be able to keep new Chad. She would wake up eventually. In fact, if she staying in the alternate dimension any longer, she would probably die. And she wasn't going to see new Chad again, and so for drama's sake, I killed him off :) But don't worry cause he's not really dead. **

**And also, don't worry Sonny's not dead. Everything went black, which doesn't mean she died, it just means she left the alternate world, if you catch my drift ;)**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! OMG!**

**Then I might have an epilouge! Thanks for the AMAZING reviews! I love you all! **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Simple as that :)**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

After only a few seconds, my sight was coming back. Somehow, I wasn't in the same room anymore. This room was light, and there were a bunch of people in it. Eventually, the fuzziness went away, and I could see again. I was in a hospital room, with all of my cast mates. Was I still in the other world? Maybe I was back home. I faintly remembered being sent to a hospital after a crash or something.

"She's awake!" Tawni screamed. I was home.

"Sonshine!" Chad said. He looked awful. In fact, everyone did. They must have been worried about me. And did Chad just call me Sonshine?

"Hey guys." I said, weakly. I felt pretty tired, but I was very happy to be back home.

"She can talk!" Nico and Grady screamed at the same time. Why wouldn't I talk? What had happened when I was in the other world.

"Sonny, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Correct! Yeah, you can count, too!" Zora beamed. Something must have been wrong.

"Guys, what's wrong with me?"

"You were in a crash. You went into a coma and your brain suffered from severe swelling! They said that if you ever came out of the coma that you would have brain damage, but look at you! You can talk and everything!" Tawni was crying.

"I feel absolutely fine. Well, I'm pretty tired and have a massive headache, but besides that, I'm okay. I can think straight."

"This is a miracle!" Nico rejoiced.

"Sonny, before I lose you again, I have to tell you something." Chad came over and grabbed my hand.

"Yes, Chad?" I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say.

"I love you, Sonny, more than anything. This whole time that I almost had lost you was the worst week of my life. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, nothing. Tawni was the same way, too. Sonny, we all were. And this taught me that I needed you. Will you go out with me?" Tears burned my eyes. This was a changed Chad.

"There's nothing else in the world that would make me happier." Chad was crying too now, and he wrapped me in a big hug. It was great to be home.

"So, what happened when you were under?" Grady asked.

"You guys wouldn't believe it! I had the craziest dream! I was in this alternate dimension where everything was opposite except me and my mom. All of us on So Random were actually on the Falls, and everyone from the Falls was on So Random."

"No way! I can't believe I'd be replaced!" Chad said. Guess he didn't change completely.

"Yes way. Grady was the Mackenzie on the show. And let me tell you, he was evil!"

"I was evil?" Grady said. The concept was pretty far fetched.

"Yes! And you loved me, so you kidnapped me, but I'll get to that later." They all looked shocked, "Zora, you were just like Tawni."

"Did I wear pink?"

"Yes."

"Ew!" Same old Zora!

"And Tawni was super smart and selfless. Nico didn't like video games and he was dating Portlyn!"

"Well, I would never date Portlyn. I actually prefer blonds." Tawni blushed. I must have missed something while I was under.

"Then things got really crazy. I had to play Grady's love interest on the show, and in the end, Grady liked me. Well, I liked Chad and we ended up dating. Yes, Chad, you were the head Random."

"Well, at least I was dating you." I blushed.

"Well, that caused a lot of problems. You see, Grady liked me, and Tawni liked Chad, and they weren't happy at all about us going out. Grady started threatening me, and he and Tawni ended up kidnapping both of us. I was starved, and I think you were even killed, Chad! It was so scary! I'm happy I woke up. It was turning into a real nightmare!"

"I can't believe I would do that!" Grady looked pretty freaked out. I felt bad that he had to be the villain in the dream.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why the alternate dimension was mostly opposite. I missed you guys so much! I love each and every one of you!" One by one they came up to give me a hug or a kiss on the cheek. Except Chad, who was very forward and gave me a kiss on the lips. I blushed. I'll take real Chad any day. After all the hugs, Marshall entered the room.

"Sonny, you're awake!" He looked thrilled.

"Yes, she's awake! We don't have to cancel the show, Marshall!" Tawni screamed. She ran over to Marshall and gave him a huge hug. Who knew that the show was in jeopardy because of my injury.

"Sonny, I'm so happy you're awake. I understand it might be a bit before you can come back to film, but I think you're cast mates will feel good enough now to come back."

"I hope they would! Guys, I can't believe you didn't film when I was in my coma!"

"We couldn't do anything without you here, Sonny!" Tawni said, hugging me.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" I asked shyly.

"The best." Tawni said, squeezing me tighter.

"And, m'lady, once you're better, CDC is going to take you on the best date in the world." Chad said, beaming. Things were finally right again. Who knew that the biggest, most life-changing events in my life happened because of one little black-out.

* * *

**It's over! Kind of...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**I am writing an epilouge for the next chapter! ALSO! I'm going to give you an opportunity to ask questions to any person in the ALTERNATE DIMENSION! After the epilogue or I'll add another chapter after is where I will answer these questions, but it will be in character. So, send me your questions! Want to dig up dirt on new Grady? YOU CAN! Want to ask new Chad what his love life is like? YOU CAN! Want to get some fashion advice from new Zora? YOU CAN! Hahaha, so send in your questions today! I sound like an infomercial! **

**R&R And thanks for all of the AMAZING reviews!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. yeah...**

* * *

~Epilogue~

**SONNY'S POV**

"It's so good to be back filming!" I said. Even though I woke up from my coma and suffered minimal damage, I still had to stay in the hospital for another month. They had to work to reduce the swelling in my brain, and I had to go through a lot of tests to make sure my motor skills were fine and that I didn't need to re-learn anything. Chad had been the best boyfriend ever through it all. He would leave the studio right away when he was done filming and come over to the hospital. We would watch TV together, or we would just talk. Tawni visited a lot too. We became extremely close friends. If we can't be with each other, then we text. We probably send over 200 texts to each other a day! Zora has really matured throughout this experience. She's not playing as many pranks on others. She's really trying to act like the sweet young lady I know she really is. Nico has finally asked out Tawni, and they are the cutest couple ever. Who would have ever thought that they would work out, but I guess anything is possible with love. Grady is trying to get the nerve to ask Chloe out. I think they would be a cute couple. I just hope she's into him!

Finally today I was back! I got to do a Sicky Vicky sketch (which is kind of ironic). Chad also is taking me on a fabulous date to lookout mountain and then back to my place to watch a movie. He said he's bringing this movie called "Starstruck". Apparently, the lead in it looks just like him! I'll be the judge of that. It's just so nice to be back with everyone. They all gained their weight back from how much they lost at the hospital, and so had I. We were one healthy cast again. And now we are closer than ever! I just hope none of us get into a car accident again any time soon!

**I only got one question, so he's a reminder of the thing I'm doing!**

**I'm going to give you an opportunity to ask questions to any person in the ALTERNATE DIMENSION! After the epilogue or I'll add another chapter after is where I will answer these questions, but it will be in character. So, send me your questions! Want to dig up dirt on new Grady? YOU CAN! Want to ask new Chad what his love life is like? YOU CAN! Want to get some fashion advice from new Zora? YOU CAN! Hahaha, so send in your questions today! I sound like an infomercial! **

**And here's the answer to the one question I got!**

**From: Macadoodles: (she's awesome, btw, check her out!) I want relationship advice from Zora, and sneaky spy tricks from Devon.**

**(new) Zora: Well, macadoodles, a big part about relationships is making sure you find the right type of guy. I only date movie stars, heiresses, and princes. I tried dating out of that social circle once, and it was horrible! Oh, and gloss it up on dates! Nothing works more than shiny lips!**

**(new) Devon: Well, macadoodles, I'm the sneaky one over here at So Random, so I'll give you some super sneaky spy tips. The air vents are your friend. Just crawl through them, and you can hear anything! That's how you pick up info on your victim. Then, you have to create and execute your plan. If you don't get your information first, though, then it's hard to create and execute a plan.**

**Thanks for reading the story! If you guys send in more questions, that will be ch. 11, if you don't, then I will be sad and this here will be the end :( So send in your questions! **

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Love, Twipi :D  
**


	11. Q&A

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, simple as that! **

* * *

**Here are the questions! I'll still open this up to anyone else who wants to send in questions too! **

**

* * *

**

**From channylover3**

**Question 1: **GRADY Y U SO OBSSESIVE DANG JUST CUZ A GIRL DONT LIKE U BAQ

**Answer: **Well, channylover3, I'm Grady Austin Mitchell, the greatest actor of my generation. I am Mackenzie in the number one Tween Show, Mackenzie Falls. Most girls bow down at my feet. I knew deep down that Sonny would like me back. It was just a matter of time. She just didn't want to admit it. So, I had to turn to drastic measures.

**Question 2: **TAWNI DO U NEED TO CHECK IN A LOONEY HOSPITAL Y KILL THE ONE U LOVE EVN IF DONT LOVE U BAQ

**Answer: **I have always loved Chad, more than anyone could ever love a person. My intention wasn't to kill Chad, I just wanted him. Grady said the only way to earn love was through drastic measures. He was the one who told me to throw the match at the end, telling me he wasn't worth it. He was so manipulative. I'm not crazy, I'm just easily swayed.

**Question 3: **CHAD Y U SO OCC LOL JKJP I LOVED THE OCC BUT Y

**Answer: **Okay, Twipi's gonna answer this one. Well, if you are referring to the alternate world, which I assume you are, I wanted everything to be opposite. Opposite Chad is sweet and caring. Just like opposite Grady was a mentally unstable jerk, and Opposite Tawni was smarter, and Opposite Zora was just like real Tawni. If you are referring to the real world Chad, he's just crushed about Sonny almost dying. When you are about to lose what you always wanted, it changes a person. It makes them do things they wouldn't normally do. Death is a powerful thing, so that is why he would be OOC in the real world.

**Question 4: **NICO Y U THINK EVERYONE HITTING ON CANT A GIRL JUST ASK TO HANG WITHOUT IT SEMMING TO BE A DATE

**Answer:** Well, it was only because Sonny was the one asking me. When she first arrived her at Mackenzie Falls, she seemed like she liked me a lot. She even tried to ask me out once, but then she met Chad, and she seemed to like him more. I never know, though, if she's trying to go back to her old routes. So I like to check.

**Question 5: **ZORA ANY GIRL ADVICE?

**Answer: **First off, fashion is key. A pop of color never hurt anybody! Then, when it comes to makeup, lipgloss adds just the right amount of sparkle to an outfit. And when it comes to boys, make sure you like them before you date them, and make sure they're your type, or things will go wrong.

* * *

**From hoperocks98:**

**Question 1: **Grady, what's the worst thing you have ever done

**Answer: **Probably kidnap Sonny and Chad whilst manipulating Tawni at the same time. Otherwise, I haven't done anything illegal. I might have cheated on a few girls and stuff like that, but kidnapping Sonny and Chad was definitely the worst thing I've done.

**Question 2: **(Grady) what possessed you to kiddnapp sonny

**Answer: **I loved her, more than anyone else could. I was the only one that could give her an adequate life. She would be miserable without me. The only way to make her break and admit her true feelings was if I forced it out of her. Kidnapping was the best way.

**Question 3: **(Grady) and why are you so self obbsessed

**Answer: **I'm self obsessed because I'm Grady Austin Mitchell! I'm the star of the number one tween show, Mackenzie Falls, and I'm the best actor of our generation. What's not to love?

* * *

**From Sonny With A Chance**

**Question 1: **I want to ask Chad has he liked anyone else before he ever met Sonny.

**Answer: **Not really. I kind of liked Portyln a little bit when she came here, but she left the show, so I forgot about her. Right about the time she left, Sonny came though, and I liked her way more!

**Question 2: **Tawni, why don't you try to find someone else that you would like to date and how long did you like Chad?

**Answer: **I don't want to find someone else. Chad is my soul mate, he just doesn't realize it yet. I liked Chad from the moment I first laid my eyes on him. He was blond, like me, he had blue eyes, like me, and he was on TV, like me. We were completely compatible!

* * *

**From koolg1rl**

**Question: **Chad do you really love Sonny?

**Answer: **Yes, I do, with all of my heart, and I would do anything for her.

* * *

**Hope those answers satisfied you! I'm also really sorry if I missed anyone. Tell me if I skipped you, and I'll answer your questions. Thanks for sending in questions! Feel free to send in more if you want. I won't put this under complete yet!**

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	12. Q&A 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC...so...yeah :)**

* * *

**Here are some more questions from one person! Lol, here they go!**

**From Sonny With A Chance **

**Question 1: **Chad, what would be your first ideal first date with Sonny?

**Answer: **Well, I would take her out to get some pizza and maybe catch a movie. I want a nice, simple date.

**Question 2: **(Chad) If you were forced to date someone else who would it be?

**Answer: **I really don't want to date someone else, but if I had to, someone like Chloe. If I couldn't date her, then I guess I'd date Zora, but that would be weird.

**Question 3:**Sonny, if you had the chance of escaping somehow, what would be the list of things you would do?

**Answer: **Well, first, I would escape! Lol. Then I would do my best to find and save Chad. He is my first priority. Then, once I knew he was safe, I would track down new Tawni and Grady and turn them in to the police.

**Question 4: **And Grady, what would you do if everything you have was taken away from you?(Meaning you lost your job, you're not rich and famous and ect. and btw, you can't object from this question no matter how hard you try)

**Answer: **First off, I would like to say that Grady Austin Mitchell, that's me, doesn't like this question! If the unspeakable were to happen, I would cry myself to sleep, and try to get a new job. If not, then my life isn't really worth living. I'd hide from society and live in a box. Maybe I would try to take Sonny with me.

**(A/N hahaha, I really had to think with this one! Good question!) **

**Question 5: **And lastly, Zora what advice would you give you Sonny about true love?

**Answer: **Well, if Chad hadn't died and Sonny hadn't disappeared mysteriously, I would have told Sonny that they were perfect for each other. Then I would tell her that if she was happy, then it was right. She found true love. Sadly, it ended in disaster.

**You guys can still send in questions, I just was bored and decided to answer these today. If I don't update soon, it's because I'm more sick again. A few chapters back I said what was going on and all, well, it's getting worse again. I'm going to the doctor AGAIN and who knows what's going on. So, if I'm not updating, there's a reason. **

**Love, Twipi :D  
**


	13. Last QuestionWrapping it Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. It's true!**

* * *

From: chloe dylan carter

**Question: **what would a new sonny be like?

**Answer: **Well, I can't really answer this in character, so I'll answer it. New Sonny would be self absorbed. She wouldn't care about others feelings, and she would be meaner than new Grady, and that's pretty evil!

**Well, guys, I had to answer the last question, and I did. I'm wrapping this up now, guys! This has been a great journey, and thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me smile and make me want to keep writing! I would be a lot less motivated without you, so I owe everything to you the readers. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOUUUUU!**

**Thanks for this AMAZING journey!**

**Love, Twipi :D**


	14. uh, more questions!

Hey guys. I know, I said it was over, but to my surprise (and it was a surprise! Wow!) I got a list of questions that a person wanted answered, and I can't say no to my readers! So, Lilly, this is for you!

**1. would new sonny and new grady be dating?**

Um , I'm a little confused about what this is asking, but new Sonny and new Grady will never ever ever date!

**2. how would devon fit in the vents, cause zora can barely fit,so?**

This is an alternate dimension. Maybe if the real vents Zora can barely fit in, then the new vents are HUGE!

**3. Why was new tawni able to be played by Grady, i mean, she is smart now,right?**She wasn't really played by Grady. She loved Chad, and wanted him, and because of her love, she let Grady talk her into kidnapping Sonny and Chad.

**4. If new chad was opposite from real chad, why did they both like sonny?**

Uh…because Chad will always love Sonny, no matter what dimension he's in! Hahaha, I don't know! I've thought about that before!

So, Lilly, thank you for your questions! I hope you are satisfied with you answers!


End file.
